Ash Lightning
Ash is a character from the role playing forum Brotherhood of Darkness. He lives for battle, and people often mistake him for a blunt fighter who knows of nothing else. In fact, he is a brilliant tactician and can easily find holes in anyone's defense. He is known to hardly stray from his custom Powered Armor. Personality Ash was known to be a joker when he first made his way off Mandalore. When he joined the Republic, now Empire, he earned the nickname Scorch for his wisecracks, and his piloting skills. In addition, he never killed anyone without a reason. He had a strong sense of justice and could take advantage of a pause to try to help someone out. After he became a Sith, Ash's personality completely flipped around. He became much more serious and no longer cracked any jokes. He held no remorse for lives he took, but he still held his little bit of justice in his heart. Young Life Ash: Take my word for it, I have bested you, father. Chase: Not yet. I still have tricks up my sleeves. Ash and his father during a training session. Ash was born into the Lightning Clan; a relatively unknown clan outside of the Mandalorian culture, but well known warriors to the Mandalorians. Ash was told his mother died in childbirth, so he never known her. Ash's father was a well known Mandalorian named Chase Lightning. His mother was an unnamed Ki-So-Longe woman who died shortly after childbirth. Due to Ash not having a mother, his aunt raised him for the first three years of his life. Normally the mother did this, but, like what is just stated, she is dead. It was during this stage in his life that his super natural 'powers' started to manifest: Unmatched speed, strength, agility, reflexes, senses, and the ability to produce, use, and be completely unaffected by electricity. Ash started training with his father when he was three, Long before most children did. During the next 10 years, he nearly perfected the art of war in close combat and sniping. His main weakness is when an opponent is at middle range, but even then, he is still better than most, due to his abilities. At the age of 13, Ash went on his manhood trial, and became a man and fully fledged warrior. The next year, he met a potential wife by the name of Tale, but she was killed in a battle a year later.At the age of 16, he was in tip top condition, and was considered one of the best warriors on the planet. He had unmatched tracking and hunting skills, and could keep on a trail that is days old thanks to him being able to sense their electrical waves that everyone leaves behind. At the age of 17, he left the planet Mandalore in search of his own path in life, and as he continued to use his electricity, became more proficient in it. Lone Traveler Young with high and free spirits, Ash had just enough money to hitch a ride to Corellia, where he became a small time bounty hunter and mercenary. Slowly but surely, Ash raked in enough credits to buy himself a Marauder-class corvette, and dubbed her the Blades Edge, off the black market. With that, he was able to go where he wanted to without buying, or 'hitching a ride,' off planet. Eventually, Ash befriended a young woman named Akira Rumo. For about a year, they traveled around together, doing smuggling runs and bounty hunting, until Akira left after buying herself a starfighter. 19 and alone, Ash went back to what he did best and that was hunting people down. He was employed by a hutt by the name of Umbwa the Hutt. Ash was sent out on a relatively big bounty job for some smuggler that owed Umbwa money. It took Ash nearly 6 months before he discovered the man was hiding out on some rocky asteroid outpost. The smuggler was not ready to be brought in, but, after the ensuring firefight, Ash managed to bring in the bounty. With his large pay out, Ash brought some starfighters and, soon after, traveled back to Mandalore for his 20th birthday. His month on Mandalore was uneventful, but his next destination was of more interest. He went to Naboo so he could refuel and get his ships a new paint job, and encountered three people that he would get to know very well later on. The first was Celestial, an epically old droid. The two struck up a conversation, with each learning more about each other, perhaps more than they should, but they separated on what could have been better terms. The second was Karite, a Mitsukai, though Ash didn't know that at the time. They, and a man named Jor Halcyon, were all in a bar fight, which was quickly disbanded when the law showed up. Not wanting to get blamed for the fight, Ash quickly left. On a trip into the Unknown Regions days later, Ash once again encountered Jor and Karite, which, this time, resulted in the destruction of two of his fighters and the jacking of Blades Edge. Ash was left on a nearby planet where he bought a cheap yacht and joined the Republic. Life with the Republic Ash was stationed with the Fifth Fleet over Endor, where he was stationed as the weapons specialist and mechanic of the infamous Reaper Squadron, a fighter/commando group created by Admiral Celestial. Ash was surprised to see that she was his commanding officer, but after being out of place and getting a stern talking to, got the groove of how things worked. His first mission was to a derelict Interdictor-class cruiser on, with the squadron leader, Oron, and two other pilots. They were to obtain the information in its computers, which was easy. This was also where Ash obtained his priceless prize: a red bladed lightsaber. After the mission, they were given leave, which Ash used to perfect his set of Custom Mandalorian Armor. After spending nearly 2 years getting built, and the time spend on it now got it working perfectly. It was just after leave that life changed. The entire fleet was called to Corucant for its protection after the fifth fleet was decimated by renegade droids. After weeks and days of sitting around waiting for something to happen, Ash, Oron, and the squadrons explosives experts were sent on a mission to Duro to save a noble family and stop a crises from happening. It was a somewhat difficult job, but Ash deduced that their informant wasn't on their team, defused a large bomb, and saved the family. Jasirm, one of the demo experts, lost his life in a firefight. With the family safe, and once they were back with the fleet, they were given leave once again, this time two weeks. This was the most eventful two weeks of Ash's life. Jedi Training Either by a stroke of luck, or fate, or even stupidity on his part, Ash made his way down to Coruscant. On the trip down, he took the time to make some valuable property investments. Being drawn to a seemingly random spot on the planet, Ash landed on an air pad not far from the Jedi temple, and worked his way over there, where him and 10 or 11 other people, including Karite, were trained in the dark side of the force. Ash claimed that everyone around him were nothing but Sith, and was showed by Lord Nanashi how to use his anger. Cain brought them all into a illusion, where the weakest were weeded out. Ash still knows this as their first competition. Throughout the competition, they were forced to fight either Lord Nanashi or Lord Cain. Ash first tackled Lord Cain, was was showed just what the force could do. On his way to becoming a Sith, or as Lord Cain and Nanashi called it, the 'New Jedi,' Something in Ash's mind cracked, and slowly, that conscience attempted to take over. His yellow eyes slowly faded to gray during his recovery. In an act of unwilling rage and hatred, Ash underwent a small change in his eyes and attacked Lorn Nanashi after he was somewhat recovered from his fight with Lord Cain. His sclera became black and the rest yellow rimmed with bright crimson. He was man-handled by Lord Nanashi and nearly had his head caved in, but he was forced to calm down. Slowly, his human blood would start to be erased and he showed his first signs of a Ki-So-Longe: Slitted pupils. He had faint black rings around his eyes, but that would soon leave him. His pupils, however, would stay the same for now on. Him and a fellow student, Rune Forebearer befriended each other, and became unspoken allies, even if it was for a short time. The illusion was dropped, and Lord Cain still held a competition to keep only the strongest. Ash was up against Rune in a life or death fight with no weapons. Rune broke the rules and, not long into the fight, brought in a weapon. Ash responded in turn, first with one of his swords, then with a dagger and lightsaber. The first part of the fight ended in a relative draw, and when Ash's 'split personality' showed itself with a quick conversation. Lord Nanashi then told Ash and Rune that one had to kill the other, or both would die. Darkness engulfed Ash and his other side tried to take over again, only fueling Ash. Jaylen Icarus, a fellow hopeful, decided to help out Rune by tossing his lightsaber to him, but the fight was nearly over by then. Ash shattered Rune's knee at the cost of a cut to his left arm, and 'killed' rune with a ball of lightning, which depleted Ash's energy. The blast had an enormous radius, and nearly reached where the masters and the remaining students were, and coated the area in carbon scoring. Despite Rune being killed in battle, Ash had him brought to his new capital ship, the Midnight Strike to have see if he could reanimate the corps with lightning. That was done in a specially created bacta tank that could mimic Ash's electrical blasts. It was a success. After the fight, two other students were sent to fight against each other, but a clone of Lord Nanashi called Ash and Karite away on a special mission to Kuat to figure out what the Union of the Force was doing there. Shortly after leaving, Coruscant was put under martial law. Ash managed to buy some more ships before him and Karite made their way to Kuat. Once there, he set up a trap. Before the trap could be set, the Union left the planet. Ash and Karite made their way on board a enormous super star destroyer. Upon landing, a shadow clone of Lord Nanashi pitted Ash against Karite, but only so he could see how they handled a lightsaber. Karite had the advantage of flight, and Ash was still weakened from his fight earlier, but it was to test the skills of the blade. It was cut short when Ash's dark avatar tried to take over. Knowing what happened last time, Lord Nanashi stood ready to block Ash. There was no need for that as the avatar retreated back when he dubbed Ash's body too weak at the moment. Now the real test began: Both Ash and Karite were to fight their inner demons. Ash's demon turned out to be himself, in a way. It was his dark avatar, who gave his name as Kale, A supposed Pun on Ki. At first, Kale had the advantage in the fight, As Ash was reduced to human speed while Kale moved with the speed and fought with the strength of a Ki. The fight was horrible for Ash, but eventually Ash won after calling his stolen sword to his hand, and stabbed Kale. The Ki had just enough time to tell Ash about that sword before Ash killed him, rid his body of human blood, and opened himself to the force. In response to no longer being human, his body became much more like a Ki, but was more refined. He had more muscle mass and his face was more angular, but the black rings never showed themselves. Now that they could touch the force, Ash, Karite, and Jaylen, who found his way to the large ship, were taught to use Telekinesis, Force Meld, Force Lightning, which Ash used to perfect his 'Lightning Ball' attack, nearly taking out the hanger's protective shielding. Force Cloak and Force Immersion came next, and finally, Force Speed and precognition, which Ash took a great liking to. He also learned of a powerful sword called Shadowflame, spoken about by Kale. He made a vow to find that sword. Their training done with for now, Ash was commanded back to Coruscant to await his next mission. Mission as a 'Jedi' Upon arriving at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant again, Ash discovered a working Terminal that had his, any other Jedi's, next mission: to find, capture, and kill any rouge Jedi and the Army of Light. Ash thought of this as a way for him to gain power and rank quickly. He began with a simple trap to draw out members of the Army that was bound to fail, but it bought him enough time to learn where they would strike at, and make his way there: Planet Mandalore. Before he made his way to the planet, however, he fallowed the force to a planet called Chinine. This was the first planet he searched for Shadowflame. Instead of finding it, he found a small group of people, including Oron, and learned about the Kumori arts: shadow arts; force abilities that worked with the mind, body and spirit. After learning the three arts, Ash left in a hurry to Mandalore. Ash showed up late into the battle, but when it seemed bad for the Army there, he took off. He planned on going to any place strong with the force, which led him to Ilum, where thanks to trouble with his fighter, caused him to crash land on the planet. Death After leading the sith to Ilum, Ash went to Coruscant, where he was killed by Cain. Powers and Abilities Ash is a expert hunter, able to track someone around the galaxy from their impression they leave in the electrical current that all planets leave off. After that, it is much like a magnet, with Ash being attracted to who he is tracking. It takes much focus, but Ash could get a hold of a trail up to a month old. His skills with electricity also helped him become a mechanic when he was young: working and speeders and occasionally a transport or fighter. He could 'see' what the problem was, and easily fix it, though, the bigger the ship, the harder it was for him to diagnose the problem. Ash is an avid combat expert, and preferred to use normal swords over vibro-swords, which made others think there was something wrong wit him. In truth, he could send an electrical current through the metal and have it be just as dangerous as a vibro-sword, with more side effects. He is effective with blasters and other energy and kinetic weapons. He has excellent aim with the simplest of weapons, and he is an effective sniper with even blaster pistols. He prefers to fight up close and personal, making him a combat and weapons specialist with the Fifth, now First Fleet. Though not the best at the force, he excelled on four different subjects that he learned: Force Lightning, Force Speed, Precognition, and Shadow clone. He is able to manipulate his electricity through the force, making it more powerful, paralyzing someone, or just making and orb for light. Ash is a very fast learner and can bet and master things in a fraction of a time it would normally take someone, thanks to him being a Ki-So-Longe. Current Ships Troops, and possessions Ships Nebulae-Class Star Destroyer - Courage w/1 SOEIV Launcher: Ash's command ship and main attack cruiser. Venator-class Star Destroyer- Midnight Strike W/ 1 SOEIV Launcher: Ash's main carrier and sniper ship. 1 Victory II-Class Star Destroyer- Aqua Diamond: Ash's rear destroyer. It is usually at the point of an attack. 1 Immobilizer 418 cruiser- Dark Assassin: Works as a trap, and is usually paired with frigates and assault ships. 1 StingerSwarm - Class Missile Frigate- Disaster: Used to take down defensive measuers 1 Acclamator Class Assault Ship- Settle 1: Main communication ship. 1 Carrack-Class Light Cruiser- Ember Tide: Anti-starfighter ship 1 NX-31 Fast Attack Corvette (FAC)- Hidden Flash: Ash's means of transportation in a hurry. 1 Spyglass-Class Corvette- Night Stalker: Used to keep tabs on whoever Ash needs to keep an eye on. 1 CR-90 Corvette- Healing Savior: The main medical house in the fleet. 1 Starwind Class - Pleasure Yacht- New Wave Runner: Ash's personal transport when he wants to be subtle. 1 AT-130 E Dragoon 1 Sentinal Class Landing Shuttle 2 LAAT 2 Y-35 Cobra Starfighter 3 X-83 TwinTail Starfighter 3 T-64 X-Wing Starfighter 6 StealthX Starfighter 9 Aurek Tactical Fighters 12 RZ-1 A-wing Interceptor Troops 1 2-1B Medical Droid 12 Basic Infantrymen 1 Mercenary 3 Anti-Armor Trooper 1 Jet Trooper 1 Medic 2 Sniper 2 Technicians 6 Astromech Droids Protocol Droid I-3PO "Ike" 1 AT-TE Possessions Two sets of black and red Mandalorian armor, modified blaster rifle, two modified blaster pistols, three sets of simple clothing. simple silver chain necklace, specialized double-bladed vibro-sword. (can disconnect to become two single bladed swords, or a double-bladed sword. Has cortosis weave.), 2 black jumpsuit, two jumpsuits for working, Red Lightsaber, Custom Heavy Attack Powered Armor.